1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems and to wireless communication devices that operate therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
In many wireless communication systems, wireless communications occur in a full duplex manner (e.g., transmit and receive on the same frequency) or a near full duplex manner (e.g., transmit and receive on different, but very close, frequencies). In addition, many of the systems utilize multiple frequency bands to support the wireless communications. As such, a wireless communication device operating in a full, or near full, duplex mode may use multiple frequency bands within a system.
A wireless communication device operating in full, or near full, duplex mode may have the transmitted signal leak (i.e., TX bleed-through) into the receive circuitry of the device via the circuitry within the wireless communication device, which adversely effects processing received signals. One solution to reduce TX bleed-through is to use very narrow band TX filters and duplexers. While this does reduce TX bleed-through, it does so at the cost of multiple TX filters and duplexers (e.g., one set per frequency of use). Further, the power amplifiers in the transmit circuitry of the wireless communication device should be narrow band and linear.
In addition, a wireless communication device operating in full, or near full, duplex mode may have the transmitted signal reflected into the receive circuitry via conditions outside of the wireless communication device, which also adversely effects processing received signals. For example, in a multiple antenna device (e.g., MIMO), cross coupling between the antennas occurs, which reflects the transmitted signal into the receive circuitry. Similar solutions for reducing the TX bleed-through can be used to reduce the adverse effects of TX reflection.